Pretty hot
by iCandies
Summary: Soul was never interested in Maka.. Like he said he won't fall for the flat chested non-appealing lady.What if he himself fell for not a flat chested one but a smoking hot one? Read now! Rated T for language and some scenes or so, Reviews pls :D


**Hello! Do you still remember me? If you don't, here's a hint… I am the author of the Soul and Maka fan fiction "Love I had" and "My Greatest Enemy" with the not yet finish "Angel of Mine". Haha. That's wasn't a hint that's the answer… Okay…**

**But unfortunately, I can't continue on making the few more chapters since I don't know what will happen next because I lost my memo on the chapter review. Isn't that great?**

**So for the people who have been waiting I can't continue on… Besides that, I'll try to continue it if I run out of ideas… As an apology gift here is a one-shot SoMa fan fic!**

**~Ivy**

Pretty Hot

Vacation, the most exciting, fun and happiest days of the school year, but unfortunately…

"Maka, I can't believe you! The daughter of a bastard! You tiny titted bitch!" Soul yelled slamming the door beside him as he threw his bags on their cream colored couch. His bag had towels, sun block, clothes and of course his favorite a magazine for… Like for him.

"Excuse me! Oh! I'm sorry if my bastard father won't let me come to the beach!" Maka yelled back slamming the bags on the floor that she is carrying.

"Oh! So it's my fault! If it wasn't for you all of us wouldn't have went to the beach!" Soul yelled back.

"Do you know your problem? You are 21 for shinigami's sake! You don't act your age! And haven't you known papa yet! He never trusted you!" Maka pointed her finger at him.

"I know him! Yeah I do! Why did you even give him on what beach we'll go into?" Soul yelled back.

"Because… Because… Yeah whatever! Moron!" Maka yelled.

And so they continued on arguing and arguing I suppose you don't know what happened…

Soul and Maka with the rest of the crew stepped out of the van looking at the beautiful beach. Maka wore a yellow sundress her hair still on pigtails, Tsubaki pulled her hand to swim wwith her right now.

"MMMAAAAAKKKKKAAAAAAA!" They turned their heads to the direction and saw Spirit the womanizing father of Maka.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Maka asked glaring at her father.

"I came here to take you home!" Spirit held on to her arm but she removed his grip away.

"What! Why?" Maka asked.

"I don't trust you with him, him and most especially him!" Spirit first pointed Kid then Black star and lastly Soul.

"What the fuck are you talking about? Do you think I am turned in with your tiny titted daughter!"

Then BAM he forgot the mighty book trapped on his head.

"Whatever… Maka let's go at let's go home"

Maka tried the punch her father but the more he gets older the stronger he gets.

"Wait, Maka-chan! We aren't coming without you!" Tsubaki yelled pulling Maka to her but Spirit was too strong.

Back to today's event…

"Well! You suck dicks!" Maka yelled walking away.

"Really! You know what on the first time we met I thought you were a guy because you are so flat I didn't know if you even have tits! And tell your father that I never am interested to someone like you!" Soul yelled.

Maka gave him a deadly Maka chop, it isn't the same on the normal ones it made him feel a bit dizzy. One thing he remembered is he heard Maka's door slam.

In Maka's bedroom…

Tears from her olive green eyes started to fall onto her blanket.

She liked Soul. No, she loved Soul. Ever since, the day Soul protected her from Chrona.

Maka turned Soul into a Death scythe. She was jealous of fan girls asking him to be their partner. She is scared that one day Soul might leave her.

But as of now, Maka was hurt. Soul was right… Who would find her attractive?

She is never sexy… on what Soul said she has no breasts that boys always want to drool over. She doesn't have curves like Blair has.

Remembering all of he said… She doubt Soul would ever like her. That Soul will be married not to her…

Maka wrote her feelings out in her diary. That good thing she knew that Souk probably would read it.

She puts everything in her diary. The diary is her only trusted friend…

On Soul's point of view

He was still angry at her but he felt bad. Apologizing is never cool to him. He never wanted to apologize even if he is wrong but for his partner's sake, he decided apologize.

It was a great morning, the sun is shining and birds are chirping on his window pane.

He covered himself with his blanket when he heard a loud thud coming from Maka's room.

He opened his eyes wide and hurried to go to her room. He twisted the knob of her door and popped his head out. That's when his jaw dropped.

He saw Maka wearing a green sexy sea bikini top and the very short shorts. Her hair on still on her usual pigtails. Soul never knew Maka has curves like Tsubaki or even more… Or she isn't the tiny tits he always teased about. She was smoking hot!

Maka rubbed her back holding a fan…

"Oh… Hi Soul… Oh my shinigami! It's so hot! Isn't it Soul?" Maka asked fanning herself.

Maka was used to Soul ever since they lived together in a house… She felt comfortable with Soul…

Soul acted cool and leaned on her door frame so when Maka turned around, Soul was leaning but on the inside he felt hot and something feels weird.

"Soul? Are you okay?" Maka asked putting her hand on his forehead.

"You look kind of red"

"Uh… Yeah-yeah… I'm fine… Maka… A-about-"

Maka cut him off by putting her finger on his lips.

"I know… I know… I get what you said earlier… Who would ever fell for me with this stupid body of mine, right? Who would? And I get it… Even though I felt hurt on what you said I can forgive you because you are still my partner no matter what… But Soul… I'll be moving with Papa… Because… Well… I don't really know how he heard about us fighting and you telling those things but… Well… He knew the exact words you said and wanted me to move with him" Maka explained and Soul could see the sadness in her eyes and he is filled with guilt.

I can't agree because Mama also agreed with Papa…

Soul was struck from the heart…

"What? You are my partner! What are they thinking! I'll stop them! I won't let them take away my partner" Soul said walking away.

"Wait Soul"

"Maka… I'm your partner no matter what… And I don't want to lose you"

Maka didn't move or anything she just stood there like glued to the floor…

She just sighed and packed her things but accidentally dropped her diary while she was digging on her drawer and she didn't noticed her diary on the floor.

Two hours later… She saw Soul gasping for air with a trail of blood on the side of his mouth.

Maka hurried to him and asked him to sit down…

"Soul… Are you alright? Who did this to you?" Maka asked getting some medicine on the cabinet.

Even though Soul was a bit beaten he can't stop looking on Maka's curves…

"Who else? Of course your shit dad!" Soul yelled.

Maka sighed and slowly applied medicine on Soul's left cheek…

"Maka… I'm so sorry in getting you into this… I really am… I tried to stop your father but why does that old bastard getting stronger"

Makaa sighed for disappointment and sat beside Soul. They both started talking about… Themselves… And Soul never felt so complete when he talked to her seriously.

He felt happy with Maka not just today but he can't just tell Maka he loved her…

Ever since the day Maka turned her to a death scythe.

Maka felt asleep on Soul's shoulder and decided to let Maka sleep on the couch while he get Maka's things to her room he saw a black and red notebook… He was so curious so he read a few pages.

He read about the tie of her 18th birthday, the time when her parent's got divorced.

While he is flipping pages randomly he stopped in a page where he saw his name in it.

_Dear Diary,_

_As the usual… Me and Soul fought again… Why does he always bring out me not having a perfect body? Well… I was so hurt on what he said…I thought I had a chance that he would love me back and I was even planning on confessing to him tomorrow… But my Papa called that I should move with him. I don't get Papa how does he know everything happening in the house? Well… Even though I am moving away without my cool partner I will never stop loving him… Never_

_Maka_

Soul closed her diary, he felt a smile on his face and it suddenly brightens up. So he decided to tease Maka at first…

Soul lean onto the floor looking at Maka's peaceful face

"Maka!"

GAHHH!" Maka screamed in shock.

"Maka… Is this… Yours?" Soul bring up the diary on his hands while Maka's face were full of horror.

"W-where did you get this? And… W-what did you read?"

"Not that much… I just read your 18th birthday, the time when your parents' divorce… And"

Soul smirked and whispered…

"My favorite… Today's entry… I see that you love me?" Soul smirked.

Maka sat up straight blushing very red.

"N-no… I-I don't love you"

"Yes you do"

"Y-you you weren't supposed to find out" Maka started crying onto the pillow.

"Maka…Maka…Don't cry… Why wouldn't I suppose to not find out… This is the happiest thing I ever red… Well because I never red anything… But the point is… Maka… I love you"

Maka wiped her tears and looked at Soul , she could see passion in his eyes… And love of course.

Soul tilted her chin and kissed her on the lips… They ended it and smiled at each other…

"Soul… I thought you won't fell for a not perfect body girl like me?" That's when Maka gets hurt in bringing up that topic.

"Maka… Are you serious? Did you see yourself on the mirror? You're very sexy more than Tsubaki and Blair… And it's not about you having the perfect body… But… It caught my interest that you love me and you wearing those damn clothes that made you so damn hot"

Maka blushed on the compliment Soul implied so Maka kissed him again. But this time she leant and she was on top of Soul… Soul just closed his eyes and he didn't know Maka could kiss very…Sexy…

After Maka ending the make out session she smiled at Soul and lied down with him.

"I love you"

"I love you too… And I didn't knew you could make out"

"Really?"

"Yes… I thought you were goody two shoes, Ms. Geek and the bookworm"

MAKA CHOP!

"On second thought… My girlfriend is the hottest and sexiest I have ever had"

"That's better" Maka smiled and slept on his chest.


End file.
